L'amour en musique
by Callback
Summary: Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke et Lee forment un groupe de musiciens qui jouent pour le plaisir, mais lorsqu'ils peuvent jouer en publique dans un petit bar, devant leurs camarades de classes, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver... Shika/Tema - Neji/Ten - Naru/Sasu - Saku/Lee - Ino/Kiba - Hina/Saï -


Bon, je fais un petit essaie sur Naruto, une idée arrivée comme ça, en écoutant de la musique. Ça change du Seigneur Des Anneaux, maybon... Ce sera en plusieurs chapitres, relativement longs, normalement... Si il y a le moindre soucis, je vous invite à m'en faire part ! ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

" Come to decide that the things that I tried, Were in my life just to get high on, When I sit alo-... " ( nda : Red Hot Chili Pepper - Snow / Hey Oh... )

\- Mmmrmph...

Le réveil qui venait de sonner en musique eut droit à un voyage gratuit pour le mur d'en face. Le jeune homme qui venait de montrer son désaccord de se lever de bonne heure en envoyant valser le réveil se redressa lentement en position assise. Bien qu'il ait passé une longue nuit reposante, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait qu'à peine dormi. Ce n'était pas un manque de sommeil, mais de motivation. Le 'train-train' quotidien l'ennuyait profondément, mais, par on ne sait quel miracle, il était toujours à l'heure. Peut-être que la menace constante de sa mère y était pour quelque chose... Bref, 6h30, il s'était traîné jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sa queue de cheval, qui soit dit en passant ressemblait plus à la queue d'un ananas qu'à celle d'un cheval, faite la veille avait tenu tout la nuit, pas besoin de la refaire. Il s'était également lavé le soir, ne restai plus que les dents et des vêtement propres. L'affaire de 10 minutes. 15 si l'on s'appelle Shikamaru Nara, comme c'est le cas de notre flemmard de service. Fin prêt, propre et habillé, il prépara ses affaires de cours et descendit au rez-de-chaussée prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son père et sa mère.

\- Tiens, tu t'es levé tôt Shikamaru ce matin, dit remarquer Shikaku Nara, le père de Shikamaru.

\- Mouais... On doit passé prendre les guitares qu'on a laissé chez Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, répondit le plus jeune en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. On joue chez Jiraya, ce soir.

Car, oui, Shikamaru faisait partie d'un groupe formé de lui et ses amis, à savoir Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee et lui. Ils avaient commencé à jouer quelques années auparavant, séparément, et avaient fini par former un petit groupe, à la guitare sèche ou acoustique, et en chantant les composition collective, ainsi que certaines reprises de titres populaires, ou pas. Ils se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaine pour jouer, et ce jour là, ils se produiraient pour la première fois en publique, dans un petit bar. C'est un endroit où les élèves de leur lycée aimaient se retrouver. Ca ne les enchantait pas plus que ça de jouer devant eux, mais ils passeraient au-dessus. Les musiciens qui devaient faire la musique de ce vendredi s'étaient décommandé, et Lee, comme toujours, avait été le premier à réagir, proposant leur service pour cette soirée. Il a évidemment reçu une claque derrière la tête. Mais elle était relativement forte, il soupçonnait donc ses quatre amis d'avoir réagit de la même façon. Mais ils avaient tous accepté. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferrait pas pour ce vieux Jiraya, le gérant du bar en question, bien que ce soit un pervers endurci...

\- Oh, si c'est ça, tu devrait te dépêcher, ou tu vas être en retard en cours... lui fit gentiment remarquer sa mère, Yoshino Nara. A ce soir !

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et le laissa partir. Shikamaru attrapa son sac et sa veste et sortit rejoindre Neji qui habitait non loin de là. Ce dernier, assis sur le muret devant sa maison, attendait patiemment.

\- Hey ! Shika ! Tu as réussi à sortir du lit aussi tôt ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pff... Bon, tu viens ? Sasuke va nous faire la tête au carré si on est en retard chez son frère.

Neji sourit et se leva. Il plaça son sac sur son épaule et partit avec son ami. Neji avait de long cheveux bruns attaché en une basse queue de cheval, de grands yeux blanc-violets assez bizarres mais qui faisaient fureur auprès des filles. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de sortir avec une de ces filles, mais elles n'abandonnaient pas pour autant, un peu comme les admiratrices "secrètes" de Sasuke.

Les deux adolescent de 16 ans arrivèrent finalement devant une belle maison aux murs immaculés. Attendaient devant un jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs avec de drôles de cicatrices sur la figure, de part et d'autre du nez, qui n'était nul autre que Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke. Ce dernier, juste à côté, parlait avec Kiba et Lee. Kiba, ado sûr de lui au caractère bien trempé, caressait distraitement Akamaru, son chiot blanc, en écoutant Sasuke. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnait un air négligé, mais amusant. Lee, quant à lui, gesticulait en participant activement à la discussion. Niveau physique, il était grand, plus que ses camarades, mince et élancé, bien souvent lourd. Au sens littéral, évidemment. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient bruns foncés et retombaient en une horrible coupe au bol, du point de vue de ses amis qui le lui faisait tout le temps remarquer, ça, et ses énormes sourcils...

\- Ah, vous voilà les gars ! cria presque Lee, en faisant de grands signes.

Tous réunis, ils parlèrent un peu, puis récupérèrent leurs guitares, laissées chez Itachi suite à leur dernière répétition et partirent vers le lycée, avec chacun un étui à guitare sur le dos.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure et allèrent en classe en silence, mais de bonne humeur, sauf pour Shikamaru, qui comme d'habitude allait s'ennuyer profondément...

La matinée passa lentement, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cafétéria. Ils furent rejoints par leurs amies, Sakura, avec ses longs cheveux roses, Ino, la grande blonde à la langue bien pendue et Hinata, la timide brune, cousine de Neji. Elle alla d'ailleurs s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier et le salua. Il lui sourit. Ces deux-là se considéraient plus comme frère et sœur que comme cousin-cousine, le fait que Neji vive chez Hinata aidant beaucoup à renforcer leur relation fusionnelle et fraternelle.

La discussion fut animée, les filles étant sur-excitées quant au fait que les cinq garçons allaient enfin dévoiler leurs talents musicaux aux autres. Car même elles ne les avaient jamais entendu jouer...

\- Oh ! Et, on a invité des amies à nous ! fit Ino d'une voix enjouées. Elles sont elles aussi en première, comme nous. Vous verrez, les mecs, elles sont super !

\- Ah oui ? dit Kiba avec son habituel sourire presque canin, en caressant Akamaru, caché dans son sac. Tu veux nous caser, carrément ?

\- Bah, on essaye, mais vous êtes plus que butés, alors, ça complique les choses... soupira Sakura, tandis que Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sasuke et Hinata levaient les yeux au ciel. Shikamaru, lui, roupillait tranquillement, la tête sur les bras.

Quand Ino le vit dormir aussi sereinement dans le brouhaha infernal de la cantine, alors qu'elle parlait de leur 'concert', elle s'énerva. Se levant de saplace, elle s'installa à celle de Sasuke qui la lui laissa en souriant. Elle s'assit donc à côté du flemmard de service, attrapa sa bouteille d'eau bien froide et en versa la moitié du contenu dans le cou du Nara. Ce dernier se redressa en réprimant de justesse un cri de surprise. Sa chaise n'apprécia pas son sursaut et se renversa. Il se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air, une mine complètement étourdie. Toutes la table ria aux éclats, même la si discrète Hinata. Shikamaru se leva en bougonnant et en frissonnant. Il lança un regard noir à Ino.

\- Tu sais, Ino, tu n'avais qu'à m'appelait, je me serrais réveillé, pas besoin de m'arroser... fit-il remarquait.

Nouvel éclat de rire collectif. Ils retournèrent donc en cours, avec un Shikamaru trempé et râlant.

Quand retentit la sonnerie finale, les cinq garçons se dirigèrent vers le bar de Jiraya. Ils y allèrent en avance pour préparer leurs affaires. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par le gérant, qui les laissa s'installer. Après une petite heure, des lycéens arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Certains interrogèrent le patron quant à l'absence du groupe habituel qui houait ici le vendredi soir, ce à quoi Jiraya répondit qu'ils s'étaient désistés et qu'à la place, il avait trouvé un très bon groupe amateur mais talentueux. La question qui suivit fut totalement logique, qui eut pour simple réponse un sourire mystérieux de la part du vieux pervers...

De leur côté, les filles, à savoir Sakura, Ino et Hinata, venait d'être rejointes par leurs amies, Temari et Tenten. Temari, aussi blonde qu'Ino, parlait souvent sans peser ses mots. Tenten, elle, était plutôt douce et avenante, et assez téméraire lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Autre signe distinctif chez elles, leurs coiffures. Temari avait regroupé ses cheveux blonds en quatre couettes ébouriffées, de part et d'autre de son crâne, et Tenten coiffait toujours ses cheveux brun en deux chignons serrés, à droite et à gauche de sa tête.

Les cinq filles se retrouvèrent en souriant et parlèrent un moment. Puis, la lumière baissa soudainement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la scène. Sur la dit-scène montèrent cinq adolescents connus de tous. Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyûga, Lee Rock, Sasuke Huchiwa et Shikamaru Nara. Le silence se fit dans tout l'établissement. Les membres du groupe s'assirent chacun sur une chaise, prirent leurs guitares et, Sasuke fut le premier à enclencher la musique entraînante...

Les autres suivirent bientôt, et Shikamaru, qui était à l'origine des paroles de la chanson, commença à chanter d'une belle voix grave, et les autres voix s'enchaînèrent, à tour de rôle, s'unissant lors des refrains...

" Closed my door, forgot my key  
Missed my bus in the pouring rain  
It's been the usual sunday with a flu  
And I just can't get over you ?

Burnt my toast and lost your number  
Cut my finger, spilled my beer  
It's been the usual sunday with a flu  
And I just can't get over you ?

I put your stockings in my purple boots  
What if I don't get over you ?

Had a chat and left my hat  
Ate my dog and walked my cat  
It's been the usual sunday with a flu  
And I just can't get over you ?

I put your stockings in my purple boots  
What if I don't get over you ?

I put your stockings in my purple boots  
What if I don't get over you ?

Called the cabbage, threw the garbage

Asked for help and got some kelp  
It's been the usual sunday with a flu  
And I just can't get over you ?

I put your stockings in my purple boots  
What if I don't get over you ?... " ( nda : Yodelice - Sunday With A Flu - Oui, c'est pas Shika qui l'a écrite, évidemment, maybon, je kiffe cette chanson, et je trouve qu'elle leur va bien... )

Les guitaristes laissaient leurs mains se balader en rythme sur les instruments. Ils étaient en symbiose, synchronisés comme jamais. Akamaru, assis aux pieds de Kiba, bougeait doucement la tête, on aurait presque pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur la gueule du chiot.

Les chanteurs sifflèrent les dernières notes, puis se turent. Une seconde passa et toute la salle se mit à applaudir bruyamment. Les musiciens sourirent, et Lee fit de grands signes, un énorme sourire illuminant ses traits.

Jiraya, ravi, monta sur la scène et félicita ses cinq jeunes amis. Il leur dit également qu'il pouvait directement passer à la prochaine chanson. Ils se regardèrent, réfléchissant à la chanson adaptée. Il fut convenu que la prochaine serait une reprise d'une chanson assez populaire en ce moment : Budapest, chantée par George Ezra. ( nda : Autre chanson que j'adore... ).

Ils reprirent, et la salle chanta aussi la douce chanson si appréciée...

" My house in Budapest

My hidden treasure chest,  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo

You  
You  
I'd leave it all

My acres of a land  
I have achieved  
It may be hard for you to,  
Stop and believe

But for you  
You  
I'd Leave it all  
For you  
You  
I'd Leave it all

Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
And baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away

My many artifacts  
The list goes on  
If you just say the words  
I'll up and run

Oh, to you  
You  
I'd leave it all  
Oh, to you  
You  
I'd leave it all

Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
And baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away

Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
And baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away

My friends and family  
They, don't understand  
They fear they'd lose so much  
If, you took my hand

But, for you  
You,  
I'd lose it all  
Oh for you  
You,  
I'd lose it all

Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
And baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away

Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
And baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away

My house in Budapest  
My hidden treasure chest,  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo

You  
You  
I'd leave it all  
Oh for you  
You  
I'd leave it all. " ( nda : George Ezra - Budapest - En acoustique, elle est géniale... )

Nouveaux applaudissements. Dans un coin de la salle, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Temari observaient leurs amis.

\- J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils chantaient aussi bien ! sourit Ino.

\- Tu doutais de leur performance ? demanda Sakura.

\- Nan, bien sûr ! Mais qu'ils soient doués à ce point !

Elles rirent, sans remarquer que l'une d'entre elle regardait en direction d'un certain beau brun sur la scène. ( nda : Amusant, y'a que des bruns sur c'te scène... XD ). Elle restait obnubilée par ses yeux, son visage, sa voix... Et quels yeux ! Violets clairs, presque blanc, semblables à des rayons lunaires ( nda : Bon, bah, le suspens n'a pas était bien long... ^^" ). Et ses longs cheveux bruns, gardés approximativement en ordre par un élastique bas, qui bougeait au rythme de ses balancements sur sa chaise, provoqués par sa totale absorption dans ce qu'il faisait. La musique finie, elle détourna les yeux, et fut contente que la pièce soit relativement sombre, camouflant la rougeur de ses joues.

Le public réclama par eux-même un morceau, sans l'aide de Jiraya qui cachait avec peine un sourire satisfait. Cette fois-ci, Lee insista pour que Neji fasse un solo au piano. Seuls lui et, étonnement, Shikamaru, savaient jouer du piano. Il refusa catégoriquement. A la place, ils obligèrent Shikamaru à chanter. Ce dernier, qui baillait à ce moment-là, le regarda, et lui dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que Lee n'aimait pas être contredit, et que, pour se venger, obligea le Nara à retourner sur la scène, sa guitare à la main, puis demanda s'il n'y avait pas, par hasard, une fille qui connaissait La chanson " Wrecking Ball " de Miley Cyrus, pour accompagner son 'ami', qui lui lança un regard noir à faire fuir un fantôme. ino agita la main en disant que c'était la chanson favorite de Temari, qui devint rouge pivoine. Elle tira son amie, pour finalement la pousser sur la scène, avec Shika qui fixait toujours Lee avec son regard de meurtrier. Les deux ado qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, cédèrent avec un soupire résigné sous les encouragements de leurs amis et les réclamations du public. Le guitariste joua alors les premières notes, laissant à Temari le soin de chanter en première. Solidarité, zéro.

" We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me " ( nda : Perso, j'ai écouté la reprise de Louis Delort et Léa Deleau... )

Tout du long, elle n'a cessé de regarder ce garçon intriguant en face d'elle. Lui, tantôt la regardait elle, tantôt regardait sa guitare. Leurs voix s'accordaient à merveille, laissant pantelants tous les autres, dont Lee et Ino qui ne pensaient pas avoir réussi à former un duo magnifique. Sur les dernières paroles, les yeux des chanteurs se rencontrèrent, pour ne se lâcher qu'au moment où Shikamaru cessa de jouer. Les applaudissement semblèrent encore plus intense que pour les deux dernières interprétations. Temari sourit finalement à son interlocuteur, qui esquissa un semblant sourire à son tour. Ils se saluèrent, se présentèrent, et quittèret la scène.

Tenten sauta littéralement sur elle lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

\- Tu nous avais caché que tu chantais si bien ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit. Et puis, il a l'air de te plaire, le petit guitariste... ajouta-telle avec un sourire en coin.

Temari eut un sourire de carnassier.

\- En attendant, le 'petit' Neji, je crois, t'a aussi tapé dans l'œil, de ce que j'ai vu...

A la fin, elle devinrent aussi rouges l'une que l'autre, sous les regards complètements perdus de leurs trois amies. Ces dernières finir par éclater de rire en les présent de leur dire si c'était véridique.

Du côté des garçons, ils faisaient une pause, histoire de se reposer un peu. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son flemmard d'ami sur son moment passé avec l'amie d'Ino. Shikamaru se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel...

Le groupe enchaîna encore quelques chansons, puis rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés. Neji, lui, accompagna obligatoirement les filles, qui dormaient chez Hinata, et donc chez lui aussi... Pour le plus grand plaisir de Tenten...

Le jeune Hyûga bailla à plusieurs reprises sur la route, sous le regard amusé de sa cousine. Il salua une dernière fois ses amis et rentra avec les cinq filles. Hinata leur annonça que vu qu'elle partageais temporairement sa chambre avec Neji, ils dormiraient tous dans celle-ci. Avec Neji. Temari jeta un regard narquois à son amie. Ils montèrent tous dans la pièce qu'ils partageraient tous. A l'intérieur, deux lits trônaient, face à face, de part et d'autre. La décoration, très sobre, plut tout de suite aux fille. Hinata sortit un sac de couchage et Neji commença à bouger le lit de droite, sûrement celui d'Hinata, vu la couleur pastel du couvre-lit. Il le poussa, en grinçant des dents, contre l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Sakura.

\- Ne-Neji a.. a bougé mon lit p-pour qu'on l-l-le par-par-tage toutes les c-cinq...

\- Et où il va dormir, lui ? demanda également Ino.

\- Là, dit simplement Neji et déballant son sac de couchage.

\- Bah, tu vas dormir parterre ! rétorqua Temari.

\- Oh, c'est rien, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Il bailla, puis alla à la salle de bain.

\- N-N'insistez p-pas, il est tê-têtu, il ne ch-changera p-pas d'avis... sourit Hinata.

Ses amies sourirent. Neji sortit alors de la salle de bain avec un bermuda lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et un simple T-shirt noir. Il s'allongea sur son sac tandis que les filles allaient toutes ensemble dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elles ressortirent et se regroupèrent dans les deux lits. Elles parlèrent doucement pendant un petit moment. Juste avant de dormir, Ino, désignée par les filles interpella le garçon couché non loin.

\- Neji ?

\- Mmmh... ? répondit le jeune homme, qui tombait petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

\- C'était super, ce soir.

\- Merci... dit-il avant de bailler.

Elles ricanèrent, puis s'endormirent à leur tour.


End file.
